As cellular communication technology evolves, providers are able to more effectively utilize their allocated spectrum. Enhanced protocols such as those specified by the 3rd generation partnership project's (3GPP) LTE standards are enabling providers to increase the speed and capacity of their wireless networks. These enhanced protocols, however, are significantly more complex than their predecessors and require the design, integration, and support of new hardware, such as mobile base stations, within a provider's network. The successful implementation of such hardware often requires multiple iterations of testing and refinements in order to meet the specified performance requirements. Testing such hardware, however, is also becoming an increasingly complex task. As the number of UE nodes supported by a base station and the individual demands of such UEs increases, testing hardware must be optimized to effectively simulate such demands.
One aspect of LTE equipment is Turbo decoding. An LTE multi-UE simulator is required to perform Turbo decoding of downlink signals for each UE being simulated. Turbo decoding is an iterative process that corrects bit errors in received data. The amount of error correction improves with the number of iterations for a given block of data. Turbo decoders, however, have finite processing resources and must meet strict time constraints when receiving downlink LTE data.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods, systems, and computer readable media for dynamically controlling a Turbo decoding process in an LTE multi-UE traffic simulator.